5354
by Senpay
Summary: Si esta era su idea de una broma, era asquerosa y repugnante. "¿O sea?" Demando, mi voz seca y temblorosa, "¿Se supone que eres la Muerte, o qué?" "Sí," vino su deslucida respuesta.


_**Nota de Autor: **__Nunca he escrito un Sonadow. Y no sé si esto pueda clasificarse como uno. Supongo que tiene que ver más con amistad, pero si miran muy de cerca mientras inclinan la cabeza a unos noventa grados, quizá vean Sonadow.._

_Esta historia ocurre en un Universo Alterno (ya es más raro que escriba algo dentro del canon, a decir verdad), en dónde Sonic es un paciente terminal. Si el contenido del texto no es suficiente para que entiendan por completo el contexto de la historia, ¡siéntanse libres de preguntar!_

_Sería genial si pudieran dejar un comentario después de leer con sus opiniones o correcciones o cualquier cosa c:_

* * *

**5354**

_5354: __This often refers to something that is half dead or on the verge of death._

Estoy en mi cama, viendo las paredes blancas, el techo blanco, las cortinas blancas, las sábanas blancas, el maldito _cielo_ blanco afuera de la ventana. Era extraño sentir esta cantidad de desprecio por un color, pero ya estaba completamente _harto_ del hospital y sus monótonas habitaciones. Uh-uh, no, no era el hospital lo que me tenía harto, más bien eran los familiares rostros de pena y compasión de las enfermeras y doctores.

Este lugar entero hace que _quiera_ morir. Todo lo que lleva consigo son recuerdos dolorosos: recuerdos de cirugías y lágrimas, recuerdos de sangre y conversaciones detrás de la puerta. ¿Acaso creían que era estúpido sólo por estar confinado a una cama? Todavía podía escuchar, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, y eso dolía más que un bisturí.

Por supuesto que en realidad no _quiero_ morir, no soy un maldito idiota. Quizá si hubiera crecido como una persona normal y experimentado la vida en toda su asquerosa gloria, _entonces_ quizá la muerte se vería como una opción placentera. Pero yo no he vivido, no conozco lo que es el amor o lo que es tener el corazón roto. No hay _nada_ de lo que pueda escapar –excepto, a lo mejor, las paredes blancas, pero uno aprende a vivir con ellas.

Pudiera haber sido gracioso, _pudiera_ siendo la palabra clave, si a Tails no se le ocurriera traer siempre consigo a Amy y a Knuckles. Si los tres no vinieran a verme cada dos días para hablarme de lo que ha ocurrido en nuestro círculo social. La verdad es, que era demasiado _cruel_. Cada vez que el doctor los llevaba afuera del cuarto para decirles que yo estaba, sin duda alguna, _muriendo_, podía escuchar sus sollozos, y sin embargo, al día siguiente, fingirían que todo estaba bien y hablarían sobre un nuevo puesto de chili dogs.

Dios, como extraño algo tan simple como los chili dogs, la pizza, las ensaladas, las frutas, _cualquier_ _condenado tipo de comida_. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tubos llenos de sopa de vitaminas. Hace unas semanas intentaron forzar brócoli por mi garganta. Aparentemente mi estómago no estaba de acuerdo con mi opinión de la sopa.

La tinta verde en la cara de la enfermera cuando vomité trozos de brócoli en su traje meticulosamente blanco… Si, podría haber sido gracioso si tan solo me importara. De vuelta a los tubos. _Tubos, tubos, tubos_. Más sopa de vitaminas para mí.

Y después estaba el llanto. Estoy enfermo del _llanto_. No es como si fuera nuevo el hecho de que me estuviera pudriendo hasta morir. He estado muriendo desde hace años; creería que ya se habría acostumbrado. Pero no, siempre termina en lágrimas; lágrimas de Tails, lágrimas de Amy, lágrimas de _mí_, porque no aguanto la forma en que sus labios tiemblan cuando su mano aprieta la mía como si fuera a desaparecer justo en ese instante.

Todo me tenía tan fastidio. Era como si estuviera en una horrible montaña rusa. Tan sólo quería jalar el freno de emergencia y lanzarme desde la punta más alta, simplemente para escapar de este sube-y-bajas de dolor y resignación y después más dolor.

'Genética', dijeron, y por la mayor parte de tiempo, eso era lo que nos motivaba; porque si mi madre pudo sobrevivir a la leucemia, entonces también había esperanza para mí, seguramente. Estaban equivocados, _estábamos_ equivocados. _Voy_ a morir. Ni a mi familia ni amigos les tiene que agradar la idea, demonios, ni siquiera me agradaba a _mí_ la idea –no cualquiera lucha contra el cáncer por 12 años, y estoy bastante orgulloso de haber sobrevivido hasta ahora. Pero, a diferencia de todos a mi alrededor, yo sabía bien qué era lo que me deparaba el futuro. No habría un donador milagroso para darme un riñón o médula ósea nueva, ningún héroe motociclista cubierto de sangre que diera la vida por mí. Mamá tuvo suerte. ¿Yo? No tanto.

Después de los trece años dejé de intentarlo, al menos mientras estaba solo. No podía mostrarle a nadie que me había rendido en esta pelea; estaban ya tan cansados de verme en la quimioterapia, destrozados de tener que decir 'adiós' tantas veces. Desearía poder decirles que paren, que apaguen las máquinas y dejen de gastar dinero en una causa perdida como es la mía. Desearía poder decirles que no me necesitaban, que estarían bien si me iba para siempre, que así nunca los volvería a hacer llorar.

Eso quisiera, pero no puedo. Soy egoísta, _sólo un día más, sólo un intento más, sólo un momento más para abrazar a todos los que amo_. Era un ciclo continuo de fatalidad que tendría que terminar tarde o temprano. _Pero hoy no_, una pequeña voz ruega desde el fondo de mi mente.

"¿Sonic?" Volteo ligeramente la cabeza, reconociendo el sonido de la suave, nerviosa voz de uno de los enfermeros nocturnos. Era nuevo en el Área Terminal, sus púas plateadas volando en todas direccione, sus extraños ojos dorados amigables pero aterrados en este manicomio. Quería decirle que estaría bien, que no era _él_ quien estaba muriendo, porque parecía creer que sería él quien iba a estirar la pata. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Levanto los hombros en un patético intento de parecer desinteresado. Mis ojos trazando las llaves colgando de su mano y los pasos seguros pero rápidos que da hacia mi cama.

El erizo me sonríe, mostrando los dientes en lo que parece más una expresión de agonía que de felicidad. Tan sólo estoy agradecido de que no haya lástima en su curiosa mirada. "Blaze me dijo que te sentías un poco incómodo esta tarde."

Emito un sonido carente de compromiso. La enfermera, Blaze, era prácticamente lo contrario a este; más alta y elegante que él, su pelaje morado amarrado en la coleta más ridícula que haya visto en mi vida. Era un dúo bastante singular, y noté que se llevan muy bien a pesar del sombrío aire que nos cubre. Usualmente, Silver, quien se encargaba de vigilarme durante la noche, era un hombre alegre y energético, pero siempre parecía transformarse en un manojo de nervios justo antes de verme. ¿Qué tenía yo que hiciera que los enfermeros se pusieran tan mal? _¿Acaso era mi incansable esfuerzo por verme tan guapo?_ Pienso con una minúscula gota de gracia. Nah, probablemente era la cantidad de moscas muertas esperando a sucumbir a la 'luz'…

Silver se detiene a mis pies para revisar mi archivo; abandona las llaves por un segundo para tomar un lapicero y escribir. "¿Dolor de pecho?" Pregunta y me dirige un vistazo; suspira de modo que sonaba sospechosamente decepcionado. "¿Qué tan mal está?"

Considero encogerme de hombros, pero decido responder. Levanto mi brazo derecho con mucho esfuerzo y alejo la cánula nasal de mi cara; puedo escuchar el lento flujo de oxígeno que continúa expidiendo cuando dejó escapar un aliento. "Aún está de la pu-" me muerdo la lengua y frunzo. "Aún duele."

El enfermero me da una sonrisa de simpatía y, por primera vez, sus ojos reflejan algo parecido al humor. _Sería atractivo si tan sólo no fuera tan nervioso_, bromeo en mi mente. Regresa su mirada al papel, "Voy a checar tu morfina y llamaré al Doctor Espio para que te dé una pequeña revisión."

"Se escucha divertido," estoy a punto de colocar la cánula de nuevo cuando Silver chasquea la lengua y se apresura a encargarse de ello.

"No entiendo como alguien puede vivir con esto,"

"Estoy muriendo de cualquier forma," murmuró sin pensar, y hago una mueca cuando el enfermero se congela. Le ofrezco una sonrisa para disculparme y pongo la cánula en sus manos. El chico no estaba acostumbrado a esto; supongo que tiene lógica, ¿quién podría acostumbrarse a la muerte?

Silver lo remplaza, desanudando las líneas y asegurándose de que el flujo de oxígeno sea estable. Cierro los ojos mientras revisa el goteo de morfina, perspicaz y silencioso en el amanecer de mi estúpido comentario. Me quedé allí mientras pensaba en lo horrible que mis siguientes palabras serían, pero una parte de mí quiere saber la respuesta, aún si ponen a Silver de nervios y hacen que me sienta como si ya estuviera muerto.

"Entonces," comienzo, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados y mi voz ligera, ignorando la resequedad permanente de mi garganta, "¿Cuántos fallecidos hoy?"

Silencio inunda mis oídos y me pregunto si Silver ya se fue o sencillamente no quiere responder. Ambas opciones son probables; hoy no estaba del mejor humor posible y si yo fuera Silver, igual no me prestaría atención.

"Unas dos mil," abro los ojos en sorpresa, y en lugar de un tembloroso erizo plateado, mi mirada aterriza en el irreconocible rostro de un erizo negro de franjas rojas. "Pero eso incluye a Station Square y Central City."

Es mi turno de extender el silencio y no hago más que observar al recién llegado. ¿Quién era? No podía ser un enfermero, obviamente; además de no serme familiar, no trae la típica ropa blanca de los empleados. No encajaba con sus púas oscuras en la pálida habitación. Y, aun así, se veía relajado, como si descansar al pie de la cama de pacientes terminales fuera su pasatiempo.

Siento mis cejas unirse y suspiro; no era bueno para las adivinanzas, y esto tenía pinta de convertirse en el acertijo más aburrido del universo. Le doy al erizo una mirada firme, forzándolo a decir algo. No dice nada, y empiezo a molestarme. Nunca me ha gustado el silencio. Mi débil brazo se levanta para indicarle que se acerque; es demasiada energía para algo tan simple. "¿Quién eres?" No existe manera más grosera de preguntar eso, y si hay alguna forma de hacerlo sonar menos hostil, no la conozco.

El erizo, sorprendentemente, se acerca después de mi ademán, y toma asiento al lado de la gastada silla al lado de mi cama. Se hunde en el mueble y tomo un momento para apreciar el destello de incomodidad que pasa por sus ojos antes de que pestañee y todo rastro de emoción se desvanezca. Eso es lo que esperaba encontrar. En su lugar, me encuentro observando los ojos más siniestros que haya visto, con su similitud a la sangre, y el dolor de pecho que había estado batallando todo el día se incrementa por un segundo.

Es delgado, viéndose tan pequeño en la enorme silla verde en la que mi madre ha dormido más veces de las que puedo contar. Sus ojos en verdad son impresionantes, pero carecían de sentimientos; no necesariamente fríos, pero definitivamente vacíos. Temor recorrió mi columna y escalofríos pasaron por mis brazos. He visto todo tipo de personas entrar y salir de estas habitaciones, pero este, que se veía cerca de mi edad, es completamente diferente.

Por cualquier razón, la inexpresividad en su rostro despertó agonía en mí. ¿Así se veían las personas que han perdido la esperanza? No quería eso. Mis labios tiemblan, porque es casi como si este hombre me estuviera diciendo que _mi_ tiempo se había agotado.

"Vengo por ti,"

El aliento se atora en mi garganta, y de repente siento como si las lágrimas fueran a explotar en cualquier momento. Si esta era su idea de una broma, era asquerosa y repugnante. "¿O sea?" Demando, mi voz seca y temblorosa, "¿Se supone que eres la Muerte, o qué?"

"Sí," vino su deslucida respuesta.

Fui yo quien preguntó, pero eso no significa que su sentencia no fuera como una bofetada, y mis dedos se estremecen en las sábanas, cubriendo mi patético cuerpo. _No quiero continuar con esta conversación_, decido miserablemente, _no quiero ver esos misteriosos ojos y escuchar que la Muerte ha venido por mí._ Quería pensar que era una mentira, que solo era muestra de su extraño sentido del humor, pero el resto de mí, desde mis opacas púas hasta mis esqueléticos pies decían lo contrario. El aire no pasaba de mi boca, e hice un esfuerzo visible para conseguir respirar propiamente. "¿La Muerte, eh?"

Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza; si no lo hubiera estado observándolo con ojos de águila, no lo hubiera percibido.

_Hah_, pienso, y una sonrisa amarga se posa en mis labios; esto era, de cierta forma, _gracioso_. ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido? "Así que eres tú," me detengo, inhalo, y suelto una risa sin humor, "Estaba esperando un túnel de luz, o un esqueleto como en las caricaturas. Pero tú eres toda una sorpresa."

La Muerte me voltea a ver, y no puedo sacarme la idea de que detrás de esa estoica cara hay mucho más, porque, pues, demonios, _tenía_ que haber algo más; es decir, ¡este tipo era _la Muerte_ misma! Seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza en éxtasis detrás la página en blanco que es su rostro – whoop-de-doo, otra alma que arrastrar a la otra vida.

"Soy preferible a las otras opciones," contesta, y se escucha tan siniestro en su monótona voz.

_Reacciona, Sonic, no estás en una película de terror de bajo presupuesto, esto es real._ No puedo romper el contacto visual. Después de un rato, consigo juntar un poco de valor. "No me sonaba que la Muerte fuera así de arrogante."

La cabeza del hombre se inclina a un lado, volteando a otra parte, privándome así de su brillante pero estremecedora mirada.

Parece decir algo, pero no logro escuchar. "¿Cómo dices?"

Cuando me presta atención de nueva cuenta, se ve, sin duda alguna, irritado, sus ojos rojos amusgados y con un minúsculo puchero, "Esa observación no tiene caso,"

Y la cosa más rara ocurre entonces; risa se concentra en mi reseca garganta y emerge sonando como una ballena muriendo, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que me causa, no la puedo reprimir. Después de un segundo de estupefacción, la boca de la Muerte vuelve a su estado original y sus ojos se suavizan, un poco entretenido. A mi vista, parece transformarse en algo ligeramente humano y el miedo que estaba clavándose en mi espina se disuelve en una molesta pero tolerable comezón.

"Sí, igual me parece bien, ¿sabes?" declaro repentinamente, mi risa ahogándose en una toz agonizante. Observo a la Muerte, lo sereno que se ve en medio de mi locura. "Tiene sentido que te veas como nosotros, lo hace más fácil," medito un instante, "o más difícil, no estoy muy seguro."

Cierra los ojos y después los are, "Este no es mi cuerpo." Me mantengo en silencio, no queriendo tener un ataque de pánico luego de haberme calmado. "Este ser murió hoy en la mañana."

Mi corazón duele por el chico con los hermosos ojos y vida tan corta, "¿Qué pasó?"

La Muerte hace que un suspiro se vea como un enorme que-hacer, "Cayó de las escaleras mientras salía de su departamento. Se le hacía tarde para una cita."

"¿Fue doloroso?" pregunto suavemente, casi susurrando.

"Se rompió el cuello, ni se percató de su dolor cuando me lo llevé."

Inconscientemente una mano se dispara hacia el erizo; es una tarea complicada, viendo como mi cuerpo se siente aplastado por mil toneladas de acero, pero creo que valdrá la pena. La Muerte habrá entendido mi callada preocupación, porque se inclinó hacia mí, lo suficientemente cerca para que mis dedos alcanzaran su cuello. La piel debajo de sus púas irradia calidez en la punta de mis dedos, y por un momento mi mente se quiebra en la insensatez de la situación. Pero dejo que mis dedos bailen sobre la piel, y tocan gentilmente las vértebras que hay atrás. Todo está perfectamente en orden, y un sonido de maravillada impresión sale de pecho.

"Increíble," murmullo, y mis ojos se fijan en los suyos. "Eso es increíble," repito, igual de suave, pero con mucha más convicción.

Parpadea y se aleja, levantando una mano al lugar dónde la mía había estado, su ceño pensativo. "No realmente," establece insípidamente.

Pero mi boca está extendiéndose en ese tipo de sonrisa emocionada que no había tenido desde hace años, y aun si es cansado, intento tocarlo de nuevo, "Sí que lo es," le aseguro alegremente, mi mano continúa flotando en el aire en medio de nosotros hasta que ya no aguanto y la dejo caer a mi lado. "Ese es un poder bastante genial, Muerte,"

El hombre gruñe, súbitamente agresivo, "_Tengo_ nombre,"

Probablemente hubiera reído de nuevo. De hecho, mi pecho tembló con pequeños terremotos de diversión, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para satisfacer la necesidad. "¿En serio?"

"_En serio_," responde de mal humor; no toma más que un par de segundos para que su cara regrese a su apático estado natural, como si nada hubiera pasado, "Soy Shadow."

Un nombre estúpido, igual que el mío, "Lindo nombre. Te llamaré, Shads," _al carajo la formalidad, estoy a punto de morir; puedo hacer lo que yo quiera._

"¿Un apodo? Demasiado íntimo," la forma en la que lo dice hace que quiera golpearlo.

"¿Vas a tomar mi vida, no, Shads?" lo ojeo con escondido remordimiento. "Creería que eso merece algo de intimidad." Deja mis palabras flotar antes de asentir, y le dirijo una sonrisa. Estaba _enfermo_ de esta vida, pero había tantas cosas que no he hecho, tanto que quería hacer. "¿Y cuándo será?"

"Esta noche," me dice sencillamente, y el pánico en mis ojos provoca que continúe. "Más tarde,"

Lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás, recargándome en la pared, "Después de las visitas, ¿va? Quiero decir adiós," Shadow acepta dudosamente, pero ya es mucho más de lo que podría pedir, así que cierro los ojos y espero a que lleguen.

A las ocho de la noche, soy despertado de mi sueño por agudos gritos de 'Sonikku' y por el peso de extremidades sobre mis hombros y estómago. Me levanto con un gemido, medio falso medio verdadero, y necesito pestañear docenas de veces antes de poner enfocarme en mis amigos. Es imposible, pero pareciera que Amy y Tails han crecido inmensamente en los tres cortos días que no los he visto, levanto mis pesados brazos para darles una palmada en la cabeza, en un movimiento que me recuerda de haber tenido un Chao cuando era pequeño.

Un decepcionado _tsk_ sigue esto, y Knuckles aparece para quitarlos de encima de mí. Le doy una sonrisa agradecida, y me doy cuenta de que Amy está llenándome un vaso con agua mientras Tails arregla las almohadas en mi espalda, para que pudiera sentarme con más facilidad. Siempre son tan amables, y casi me lanzo sobre ellos para darles un abrazo. Claro, esto es imposible.

"¿Podemos hacer algo por ti, Sonic?" cuestiona Knuckles, y yo sacudo la cabeza de lado a lado. Ya tiene tiempo que abandonamos la pregunta '¿cómo estás?'; perdió el significado en algún momento. Da un paso a la izquierda, dándoles espacio a Amy y a Tails para que acaparen mi atención.

"¡Sonic!" inicia Amy, casi trepando sobre la cabeza de Tails para ser la primera en tener mi atención. Sonrío con simpatía y jalo gentilmente la mano del zorro, indicándole que vaya al otro lado de la cama; obedece con un puchero, molesto de ser él quien tenía que moverse y no Amy.

Pronto, ambos estaban posicionados en ambos lados, hablando en rápida sucesión de manera que se me dificultaba pensar; todo el tiempo, Knuckles estuvo sentado en la silla, medio aburrido, medio entretenido.

Para ser honestos, me había olvidado completamente de Shadow –la Muerte- hasta que miré en la esquina del cuarto, y lo vi recargado contra la pared, sus ojos rojos fijos en la escena familiar. Dejo de respirar y observo a mi familia, preocupado, pero parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de la presencia del erizo negro, y la tensión abandona mis músculos. Le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa a Shadow, pero él voltea a otro lado y yo suspiro.

Usé la poca fuerza que tenía para levantar una mano. La plática muere, y todo lo que puedo escuchar es su respiración y pisadas en el corredor. La paz nos cubre, y siento que podría llorar. Amy toma mi mano, y Tails cierra los ojos, y noto como su boca se abre al exhalar; sus dedos se flexionan a sus costados. Está intentando no llorar. Mi garganta se cierra y me muerdo el labio para ahogar mi tormento.

Imagino un mundo en donde todo es diferente; dónde soy un héroe, salvando al mundo, siendo feliz, y, más importante, no muriendo. Nuestro momento de dulce serenidad es roto por Tails. "Sonic," hacemos contacto visual mientras susurra, "estaré triste cuando te vayas," en el otro lado de la cama, Amy asiente con la cabeza, y encuentro complicado mantener mis sollozos a raya. "Pero no tienes por qué asustarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tiemblo, mi vista borrosa por las lágrimas que no puedo detener, así que sonrío y le golpeo suavemente la frente con mi otra mano. "Sólo si prometes que tú tampoco te asustarás," me detengo y cierro los ojos, los abro, y vuelan hacia Shadow por un segundo. Miro de nuevo a mis amigos, sus húmedas mejillas, los intentos por no llorar de Knuckles, "Necesito que cuides de todos. Tienes que ser fuerte, por mí,"

La expresión de Amy es una de dolor y esconde su cara en mi pecho, mientras que Tails asiente firmemente.

"¡No quiero que te vayas!" Amy grita, y puedo sentir sus lágrimas en la bata de hospital, sus manos apretando las sábanas y hace que mi corazón se rompa. "No nos dejes, Sonic,"

Con eso, el zorro se une al llanto. "No nos dejes," repite él, y todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarlos y rezar por que no me tanga que ir todavía.

Quiero asegurarles que no me iría a ningún lado, pero sería una mentira y una promesa que no podría cumplir. Así que decido murmurar que los amo, una y otra y otra vez como si no conociera alguna otra palabra.

Después de lo que se sintió como años, los gemidos se transforman en suspiros. Los dedos de Amy trazan cicatrices y tubos en mis brazos, y Tails está peleando por no dormirse en el borde de la cama. Eventualmente, Knuckles se pone de pie, y avisa que se está haciendo tarde. Ambos, en respuesta, murmuran 'buenas noches' y plantan besos en mis mejillas, antes de salir del cuarto.

Knuckles se inclina hacia mí. "Odian tener que dejarte; piensan que no estarás aquí cuando regresen." Mi corazón acelera alarmantemente y mis labios tiemblan; quisiera decirle que eso mismo es lo que pasará, pero no encuentro el valor para decirlo. "Sonia, Manic y tu madre no pudieron venir; regresarán de Mobotropolis hasta mañana."

"Diles que los amo, ¿quieres?" Aprecio como sus ojos pierden el brillo, ha envejecido tanto. Quiero decirle que se relaje un poco

El equidna suspira y endereza la espalda. "En verdad será una pena cuando llegue la hora, Sonic… te voy a extrañar,"

Siento una sonrisa genuina en mi faz, "Te extrañaré también, Knux,"

Levanta una mano para despedirse antes de dejarme solo en el cuarto.

"Se ven agradables," observo como Shadow se levanta de la pared, su apática cara mostrando un poco de confusión.

"Y lo _son_," aseguro. Mi garganta está seca de nuevo. "¿Me puedes servir un vaso con agua?"

La Muerte obedece sin pregunta alguna, y no puedo evitar notar la fluidez de sus movimientos, y me pregunto si era el anterior dueño de ese cuerpo o Shadow quien tenía esa característica. La expresión facial era puramente Shadow, me imaginé, y también lo eran las respuesta cortantes. ¿Todavía queda algo de la persona original ahí dentro? No me molestaría si no, a decir verdad. Pienso que quizá la inexpresividad de Shadow va mejor con ese físico.

Me entrega el vaso, y tomo la mayor parte de él con un pequeño dolor al tragar. "Gracias,"

Shadow me mira en silencio y es tétrico; estoy demasiado cansado por la despedida como para decirle que deje de hacerlo. Finalmente, se mueve y se coloca a un lado de mí, luciendo extraño una vez más en este sombrío ambiente.

"¿Estás listo, Sonic?"

Sólo miro el claro vidrio del vaso, esperando ver algo, cualquier cosa, que me diera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"No en realidad," contesto y levanto la vista hacia Shadow, su ceño fruncido. "He estado muriendo durante 12 años, Shads, pero sucede que no quiero _morir_ en verdad. Aún si el dolor es horrible y hace que todos los que conozco lloren, quiero _vivir_. Que egoísta de mi parte, ¿no?"

No responde por un momento, "No se puede evitar querer algo así,"

Una pequeña vibración sacude mi pecho en una risa insonora, "Supongo que es verdad, sí." Intento recostarme en mi cama, pero recuerdo que Tails había puesto las almohadas detrás de mí. Le dirijo una mirada al erizo. Me siento tan patético. "¿Te importaría ayudarme con esto?" Una vez más, obedece y su acción es tan sincera que creo que encontré a un amigo en la Muerte. "Entonces… ¿tienes amigos?"

Se me queda viendo como si yo fuera la persona más imbécil del mundo. Por algún motivo, esto me hace sonreír.

"No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?" tan pronto como la pregunta deja mis labios, suspiro, pues ya sé la respuesta. "No me imagino cómo será el tener que vagar por gente moribunda todo el tiempo; ya es bastante difícil estar muriendo alrededor de gente viva,"

Shadow dice, "Es todo lo que conozco,"

"Pero aun así tiene que ser bastante malo, ¿no?" La Muerte se encoge de hombros. "¿Cómo consigues llevar a millones de almas al más allá todos los días? ¿Tienes súper poderes o algo?"

"Hablas mucho." Le disparo una sonrisa, provocando que él suspirara, molesto," No, no tengo súper poderes, y no dirijo a todas las almas. Station Square es mi zona."

De acuerdo, no me esperaba eso, "¿Así que hay más como tú?" Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente, "Entonces _podrías_ hacer amigos, seguramente que todos tienen los mismos intereses: gente muriendo y así."

Sus ojos ruedan por su cráneo en una expresión facial tan… no-vacía, que me deberían dar una palmada en la espalda por tal victoria. "No tengo motivo para responder eso,"

"Te ves como del tipo tímido, " murmuro. Mis dedos aprietan las sábanas de nuevo, hubiera estado bien tener un amigo, incluso si era Shadow, por un rato más. Sus ojos se amusgan y sé que no apreció mi comentario, pero no dejo que me desanime. Inspecciono la habitación, con su estéril, aburrido ambiente, nada remotamente personal, excepto por la carta que yacía en el buró, que había sido escrita por Tails. "¿A dónde me llevarás?"

Pestañea un par de veces, "No comprendo."

Me hundo todavía más en el colchón. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, "Creo que voy a extrañar las paredes blancas." Me enfoco en Shadow, "¿A dónde iré después de morir? ¿Al Cielo? ¿Al Infierno? ¿Algo en medio de ellos?"

"No se me es permitido decírtelo,"

Una sonrisa se posa en mi rostro, pero quiero llorar, "Por supuesto que no," Quiero arrancarme la cánula nasal y gritar hasta explotar. "Pero al menos dime… ¿eres un ángel, o un demonio, o algo distinto?"

Desvía la mirada, y al diablo si no empeora mi necesidad de llorar. "No puedo decirte."

"Sí," susurro, y cierro los ojos forzosamente, "Sí, eso creía," inhalo lentamente, "¿Ya es hora?"

"Pronto,"

Muerdo mi labio inferior, aún si está quebrado y seco y duele bajo mis dientes. "¿Haces esto con todos los que están muriendo? Porque así te tardarías demasiado,"

"No,"

"¿Entonces por qué a mí?" _¿Por qué me torturas sólo a mí?_

"Porque cuando una persona muere, quiere poder despedirse. No todos tienen tiempo para hacerlo. Pero tú sí," Abro los ojos, y Shadow está de vuelta en la silla, sus usualmente opacos ojos rojos brillando con emoción, "La muerte le duele más a las personas que dejas atrás que a ti… decir adiós puede ayudarles con el dolor."

Una lágrima escapa de mi ojo, y ahogo una risa, "Eso es bastante profundo, Shads."

Levanta un hombro, y sus ojos regresan a su estado normal, "Deberías irte a dormir, ya,"

"Ah, ¿ya es hora?" Si es posible, me muevo un poco para ponerme más cómodo. Miro al hombre; _la muerte le duele más a las personas que dejas atrás_… ¿Eso incluirá a la Muerte misma? "Ey, ¿podrías sostener mi mano hasta que me duerma?"

Frunce el ceño levemente, pero se acerca hacia mí para darme la mano; su agarre es sorprendentemente gentil, y cierro los ojos al contacto. Aprieto su mano tan fuerte como puedo.

"He pasado mi vida entera en lugares como este, pero nunca pensé que fueras tú quien me llevaría."

"He pasado mi existencia entera en lugares como este," responde él, y no puedo evitar sonreír, "Pero siempre supe que sería yo quien te llevaría,"

"Seguro que sí," Vuelvo a morderme el labio, "¿Es la primera vez?"

Shadow entiende exactamente a lo que me refiero, "Pasé mucho tiempo alrededor de tu familia, pero la vida siempre encontraba la manera de mantenerte fuera de mi alcance."

Sonrío y le doy un apretón, "Me alegra," no hay más que silencio y escucho pisadas en el corredor, Silver debería venir pronto para darme unas pastillas. Es extraña la calma que siento repentinamente. Quizá es porque sé que no moriré solo; o quizá es porque finalmente acepté mi destino.

Mis párpados se sienten más pesados con cada segundo, y mi boca se abre un poco con la presión en mi pecho, estaba realmente cansado. La mano de Shadow es ligera contra la mía, y mientras mis dedos se debilitan, temo que vaya a soltarme. "No me sueltes," digo con urgencia, demasiado bajo para que mis propios oídos escuchen.

"No lo haré,"

Exhalo.

Mi mente empieza a desaparecer.

El alarmante sonido de los monitores cardiacos.

Me siento suspendido en el tiempo.

No resisto más.

"Gracias, Shadow."

Oscuridad.


End file.
